


He is Mine

by WritingStruggles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this came to me a few days ago, tsukki is a protective bf and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStruggles/pseuds/WritingStruggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi got hit by a bus of puberty on his way to his third year in highschool.<br/>Tsukishima has no complains, neither do other people.<br/>How will Tsukishima deal with other people drooling over his man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This a gift to lovely selpeda on tumblr!  
> Thank you for giving me the positive emotions, thus making me want to write tonight! ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧  
> Enjoy!

Yamaguchi's face has always been one of the most fascinating things Tsukishima found in daily life. From every freckle to every mole. Every expression he could find something new, something he never knew before, hadn't discovered yet.  


But then something unexpected happened. His face didn't only get more interesting. It got attractive.  


Now, Tsukishima wasn't against it. But other people weren't against it too. He now noticed some girls eyeing his friend's now well-formed face. And if it was only his face. Yamaguchi has always been thin, but he got lanky when he got his growth spurt. And now he finally stopped growing and all the sports training came hitting him like a truck. Yamaguchi now has muscles, height and face. Not even getting started on how sweet his personality.  


And thus, Yamaguchi Tadashi unexpectedly turned into an eye candy for both girls and boys.  


Tsukishima will be lying if he said he didn't care. He'd still be lying if he said he didn't like it. He'd only be fully truthful, if he said that he wants to have Yamaguchi glued to him 24/7. But that was asking too much, Tsukishima told himself over and over. Not that he could convince himself.

Tsukishima couldn't take his eyes from the scene in front of him.  


A wild catfight between two second-year girls took place in front of his classroom.  


Usually Tsukishima couldn't care less about what happened outside of his round of friends and acquaintance. But after hearing Yamaguchi's name fly from one of the girl’s mouths, the blonde immediately snapped his attention to the fight, which was starting to get attention from the other third-years as well.  


"Yamaguchi-senpai likes me more than he likes you! He calls me by my first name!" one of the girls, Tsukishima called her 'girl #1' in his mind, yelled, proudly puffing out her chest.  


"As if! He only calls you that because he doesn't know your surname! When you introduced yourself to him you only told him your first name!" girl #2 sneered. "He obviously likes me! He opened the door for me today." she shot her opponent a smug look.  


Girl #1's face reddened considerably at that. But she regained her compose quickly.  


"Of course he did! It's Yamaguchi-senpai we are talking about. He opens the door for EVERYONE! And you also pretended to have hurt your arm and he wanted to help, even such an ugly goblin like you." the girl said, gesturing with her hands to the girl #2's face.  


The girl #2 in return looked like she was slapped across the face. The shock on her face blended into fury and she pounced on the other girl, manicured hands aiming for the other girl’s hair.  


Loud yells came from the onlookers, but no one dared get in-between them, not wanting to be a victim in the catfight.  


Seeing how pathetic the fight was, Tsukishima almost shifted his attention back to the window. Until he heard one of the girls say a thing that made his brow twitch with annoyance.  


"Nobody knows Yamaguchi-senpai better than me!"  


It was girl #1, and she was in process of smearing her opponent’s mascara while also trying to shield her face from fierce and polished claws.  


"I know all about his hobbies! I go to all of his volleyball games! I know his favourite food and colour and much more! You're no match for me!" she screamed, laughing madly. But stopped abruptly, when the clawing hand turned into a fist that slammed against her nose. A loud crunch was heard, making other students cringe.  


The impact of the punch sent girl #1 let out a horrified screaming, before toppling down, taking girl #2 with her. They continued to roll on the floor, blood and tears and curses mixing together, until they heard a laugh above them.  


The blonde man who was snorting at their state didn't seem to pay attention to the warning stares the others were shooting him.  


"You both look so pathetic." he let out a shaky laugh.  


Both girls glared at him, forgetting about the fight they had a few seconds ago.  


"Huh?! What did you just say?!" girl #1 hollered at Tsukishima.  


"Wow, deaf too. The hit you took must've been too much for your empty head. Poor you." he gave her a sympathetic look. Or at least it looked sympathetic.  


Getting her messed-up hair out of her eyes, girl #2 recognized the blonde.  


"You are Tsukishima!"  


"I had no idea. Thanks for reminding me." Tsukishima said in monotone.  


"Shut up, you glasses asshole. You are Yamaguchi-senpai's best friend, aren't you?"  


"Yeah, so what?" The blonde titled his chin, looking down at her.  


"You are such a handsome guy, but all your looks get spoiled by that rotten personality! Why would such a nice guy like Yamaguchi-senpai be friends with you?! You have no right to be this close to him! Yamaguchi-senpai can't be so stupid to be friend with trash like you. Get lost, you piece of crap!"  


"Yeah, get lost!' the other girl spat in agreement  


The whole hallway seemed to freeze at that. All students looked from the girls to Tsukishima and back.  


The girls both looked smug, now completely untangled from each other.  


"Now listen here, you insolent bitch." Tsukishima said calmly, making the crowd jump. The smirks disappeared from the girls' faces. They seemed to shrink at the freezing coldness of Tsukishima's voice.  


"You can say whatever the fuck you want about me. I don't give a shit about what lousy people like you think of me." his voice was loud, almost imperious in the frozen silence of the hallway.  


"You wonder why he is friends with me. That's because we've been together for 6 year now."  


The girls were leaning away from his unmoving figure, the intimidating aura making their insides go cold.  


"You know him the best?" Tsukishima let out a snort at his own words. There was no humour in it. "Do you perhaps know in what position he likes to sleep? How he likes his tea? The pattern of his pyjamas?"  


He stepped closer to the girls, crouching down to rest on the hills of his shoes. The girls inched away from him, gulping at the humourless smile on his face.  


"Were you there to see Yamaguchi struggle with volleyball? Did you see his awkward self? If you did, did you like it? Of course not."  


Girls wanted to argue with him, to yell at him, but found nothing they could use against the blonde.  


"So just for your information, girls. I know Yamaguchi the best. Therefore, he belongs to me. You got that?" he gave them a close-eyed smile.  


The girls nodded vigorously. Tsukishima stood back up, turning away from the defeated.  


"Scram." Tsukishima snarled, not bothering to turn around.  


Flustered, the girls jumped to their feet and limped away holding onto each other.  


"Oh, and one last thing." Tsukishima called, making the girls freeze in fear.  


"Call Yamaguchi stupid again, I'll make sure you pay for it."  


"W-we won't!" they squeaked simultaneously, before half-running away from the third-years hallway.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


"I heard two girls fought in front of our classroom today! Is it true that it was about me?" Yamaguchi asked worriedly.  


"It was." Tsukishima confirmed.  


They were walking back home after school. Yamaguchi was going to Tsukishima's place so they could prepare for the upcoming mid-terms together.  


Yamaguchi continued asking questions about the fight. Things like: if anyone got injured seriously; did the girls get to the nurse’s office; how was the fight stopped.  


"It just stopped. They probably got tired." shrugged the blonde. "Why do you care so much? Does it make you happy, having fans like this?"  


"Obviously, I'm not happy! I'm just worried about them. It's kind of my fault too." Yamaguchi frowned.  


Tsukishima tched internally.  


"In what way is it your fault? For being liked? Don't make me laugh, Tadashi. They are just stupid people, who can't not obsess over other people."  


"You sound jealous, Tsukki." the freckled man laughed.  


Tsukishima felt his cheeks colour. He blamed it on the cold.  


Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi. He was taller and handsomer. His awkwardness and unsureness was gone too. He changed quite a bit. Tsukishima liked those changes.  


"Any more absurd comments and I'm sending you back home."  


"Sorry, Tsukki." Tadashi chuckled. He grabbed the blonde’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  


But some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Third-years will always make my heart sing.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated!
> 
> hinabaelovesu.tumblr.com


End file.
